


Some Reasons Why Jan Loves The Monkey Man

by belmanoir



Category: Headstones (Band), Tweeter and the Monkey Man (Song)
Genre: F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir





	Some Reasons Why Jan Loves The Monkey Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



1\. He has a really pretty tattoo of her name on his ass.

2\. He never made fun of her for getting married at fourteen like everyone else did. In fact, when stupid Maria McCullan called her "Child Bride" he punched the bitch in the face.

3\. He's reliable. If she says "I need a gun to hide in my bedside drawer," he gets her one, no questions asked.

4\. He puts her first. That's the most important thing in a boyfriend. She knows Tweeter is his best friend since, like, forever, but the Monkey Man is still willing to use him as a human shield if that's what it takes to come home safe to her.

5\. Her brother hates him. Nuff said.

6\. He always has the best hash, ever since, like, sixth grade.

7\. His hair smells good. But not in a girly way.


End file.
